


Smoke

by chicklitbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: We all cope in different ways.





	

He takes his first smoke at thirteen.

  
They’re on the ride back from Sunday church when he sees something under the seat in front of him, reflecting the bright spring sun. On his left, his little sister’s busy counting (or rather, unsuccessfully trying to count) the cars passing by. He quickly looks to his left and then to his mom in the driver’s seat. He leans in pretending to tie his shoe, then nervously stuffs the packet in his crisp dark suit.

He doesn’t know why. He just takes it.

Later he tells himself it’s to spare his mom another night of stifled sobs over her husband leaving them when she thinks her sleeping kids won’t hear her.

The next evening, he sneaks in a hidden corner in his best friend’s backyard. He’s not eager to let him know about his new discovery, but that’s the only place out of his mom’s inquisitory eye, and he’s glad that if he has to share his secret with someone, it’s him.

He doesn’t explain that they’re his dad’s. His best friend wonders where he got them, but doesn’t ask. He knows better than that.

They each take a cigarette from the nearly full packet, lifting it to their mouths and lighting it up with matches stolen from the kitchen cabinet. The first puff doesn’t go well. After his best friend explains him how to enhale, it finally starts to work and he gets it. He feels lighter and relaxed, his worries released out of his mouth with each puff of smoke.

That night, lulled by the nicotine taste still lingering in his mouth, and memories from a not-so-distant past, he sleeps soundly for the first time in four months. He hates himself for that.


End file.
